


White Lie

by Lattechi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vulcan
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattechi/pseuds/Lattechi
Summary: 十岁那年的暑假摆在Jim Kirk面前的选择有两个，去塔尔苏斯IV度假，或是去瓦肯星来一场孩子们的夏列营。▹ When he walked silently away 前篇，瓦肯星上的童年故事。





	1. 序

Jimmy不喜欢过生日。  
男孩牵着哥哥的手，怏怏不乐嘟囔着。他的声音不大不小，刚好进入Sam的听力范围，又不至于被那些讨厌的大人们听见。  
Jimmy讨厌这个。讨厌他们。

迷你号的Kirk跟着小号的Kirk在繁华的会场里走着，小孩子的力气和耐心都快用完了，慢吞吞拖着步伐，满脸写着我－不－高－兴。他是真的真的很讨厌每年三月的最后一个星期，尽管他也只经历过三个，正在经历第四次；每每这时总有很多很多陌生人从四面八方赶到河滨镇来——以庆祝小Jim Kirk的生日为名，共同缅怀他们伟大的、英勇的同僚——George Kirk将军。

可Jim并不认识他的父亲。George Kirk，这个在星联里永远闪闪发光的名字，于Jim而言只是一张全息照片、一个属于Kirk家的烙印，以及同“父亲”这个词一样——一个太过遥远的称谓，虚幻仿佛泡影，一戳就破。  
四年前，一千四百多个昼夜之前，George Kirk在宇宙化为了星尘，他带走了Jim的父爱，带走了Winona的生命之光，也带走了他的小哥哥曾应该有的、对他的喜爱。那时的Sam只有七岁，七岁的孩子将父亲的离开和母亲的颓然都怪罪于刚刚降生的婴儿；之后四年的相处里也许或多或少死亡的影子在淡褪，但它不会消失。

尽管如此，Sam Kirk还是肩负起了当母亲在遥远星系执行任务时、照顾年幼弟弟的责任。比如现在，他不得不停下脚步，从旁边的托盘里取出一小块黑森林蛋糕来：也许甜食可以缓解弟弟的焦虑——以及自己的。  
“填饱肚子，Jimmy。不要抱怨了，最起码今天我们可以见到妈妈不是吗？妈妈说她准备了惊喜——从小杜克星带来的礼物，一定会超酷的！”Sam狼吞虎咽下一个拿破仑蛋糕，这让他的焦虑稍稍减弱了一些。这是好事。

可是小的那个吃不下。他苦着一张小脸，踮着脚想要把蛋糕放回去：“Sammy，我们都多久没见到妈咪了？”  
“呃，三个月？五个月？”大一点的那个眼疾手快把蛋糕拦截下来，接着它进了他的肚子里，“取下来的餐点不能再放回去，这不合规矩。”  
“我都快忘记妈咪什么样儿了……”  
“得了吧，咱们上周才和她视讯过。”  
“那不一样……”  
“哪里不一样？”  
“不一样就是不一样。”四岁的男孩固执地争辩，声音却显著得小了下来。他盯着自己的鞋尖，崭崭新，那是他今天来到会场收到的第一份礼物；来自Lemia阿姨或是Hee’sh叔叔——他不记得了，总归都是父母的同事。

Sam想要抬起手臂用袖子擦擦嘴上的残渣，不过在他歪头的刹那——眼角余光捕捉到一个漂亮的女孩。于是他放下手臂，从口袋里翻出手帕来，郑重其事地收拾好自己以后拍拍Jim的背部：“好了，去那边的小椅子上坐一会儿吧。等妈妈来了，咱们就可以开场了。”

Jim正巧不想跟着Sam继续和每一个目光里关怀同情半掺的成年人打招呼了，便很顺从地穿过熙攘人群，躲到没人注意的角落里。小男孩爬上高高的悬浮椅，它随着他的体重轻轻晃悠了起来，逐渐晃出了他的睡意来。  
在Jim陷入短暂的睡眠之前，他模模糊糊看到有个可笑的——像黑西瓜一样的发型从面前一闪而过。他还没来得及在心里嘲笑那个孩子，眼皮就沉重得睁不开了。

/

再一次醒来的时候他正在一个陌生又熟悉的臂弯里。男孩眨眨眼睛，有些不敢置信，发出梦呓般的小小呼唤伸出手，又怕触碰到的只是幻觉：“妈咪？”  
“甜心，你怎么睡在了这儿？”Winona对他微笑，牵住他的小手。母亲的手掌柔软而温暖，“会感冒的。”

久违的安全感降临了；属于母亲的气息温柔地笼罩着他，从那个时候Jim就知道，气味是比模样更好标记的一种存在——人类的鼻子可灵了。Winona放下他，蹲在他面前给他整理好被压出褶皱的小西装，脸上依旧挂着笑容；Jim已经太久没见到她这样的没有阴霾的笑了，他打心底为她高兴，却不知道为何盘旋着一点隐隐的担忧。小孩说不上来，可他的鼻子闻得到。  
“我的小宝贝，今天生日可真是光彩照人。”Winona站起来，依旧牵着他，“好了，让我们开始派对吧。”

Jim三步并作两步，几乎要小跑起来才跟得上成年人的步伐。他下意识回过头来想要寻找Sam的身影——哥哥才是他最熟悉的人；Sam站在一个漂亮的蓝皮肤女孩旁边说笑着什么，并没有注意到他焦急的目光。男孩心里小小的失望转瞬即逝，聚光灯打在他身上，他是今天真正的小主角。

Winona没有再抱起他，甚至松开他的手而握上麦克风；她今天打扮得非常漂亮，那才是真正的光彩照人。  
“感谢各位莅临Jim Kirk的生日派对。我为我有这样的儿子感到骄傲。”  
她挂着微笑——依旧让Jim隐隐不安的那种。如果四岁的孩子记忆没有太大差错的话，Winona本该说一些更场面……更委婉的客套话。  
“我们在这里真诚缅怀我的亡夫，George Kirk上将。”

那个名字在孩子的心上挂起一阵小而冰凉的风。可Jim还没有来得及去伤感未曾谋面的父亲，先前不好的预感随着一个陌生人走到他们身旁而应验——一个留着络腮胡、圆圆脸的男人。他毫无征兆地走到了Winona旁边，下面举着酒杯的人们正好奇地打量着他。  
不知从何而来的反感让Jim下意识朝Winona旁边躲了躲，小手攥住母亲的裙角；这是他在众人目光下唯一安全的地方。然而母亲将他从背后推了出来，脸庞上的微笑让她看起来年轻而动人：“来，Jimmy boy，瞧，这是新爸爸——”

这就是她所说的惊喜。  
这就是几日前她话中那个从遥远的小杜克星带来的礼物。  
不。  
……不！

台下议论声纷纷，有祝福有质疑，更多的是惊讶。而杵在台上的小孩子想要大哭、尖叫，他从第一眼起就讨厌这个男人；他不想被他那双阴测测的眸子注视着，更不想他——那么自然而然地挽起母亲的手。  
然而有人比他的动静更大、更率先一步。  
巨大的盘碗碎落声抓住了全场的焦点，十一岁的少年将手边所能够到的所有美食全部都推搡到了地上，溅起的碎片引起更大的尖叫，台下瞬间骚乱了起来，而始作俑者朝台上剜了一眼：“我恨你们——永远！”

Sam跑了出去。而Jim愣在原地。  
陌生男人以一种“我早就告诉你了吧”的表情朝Winona耸耸肩，后者的表情看上去痛苦又气愤。她再一次松开搭在Jim肩膀上的手：“乖乖呆在这里Jim，不要乱跑。”Winona潦草地交代道，话语中早就失去了方才的温情。她皱起眉，一边对来宾道歉一边顺着Sam离开的方向追出去，而Sam紧随其后。

四岁的、被精心打扮过一番的小主角傻傻地留在聚光灯下。小Jim还不能完全理解短短几秒钟发生了怎样翻天覆地的变化，但他知道他的世界在破碎。男孩的眼睛里浮上一层水汽，他忘记了妈妈留在原地的指令，茫然地让双脚带着自己走出会场。  
他眼睛里的水，为什么擦不完？

/

小孩茫然地坐在小凳子上，脚下是荒草，背后是喧嚣的会场。天色阴沉沉，他悬浮在一个人的世界里，低着头像朵枯萎的小花。眼泪还在无法控制地往下掉，男孩抬起手背蹭蹭湿漉漉的脸颊，发现只是徒劳，于是他选择放弃。

过了一会儿，有个黑西瓜出现在他面前。Jim抬起头，看着这个不速之客。  
“走开。”男孩带着哭腔不清不楚地嘟囔这么一句。  
“我无法理解你哭泣的原因。”黑西瓜开口说话了。他不比Jim大多少，童音清亮好听但却没有丝毫起伏，像个机器人；Jim想起了家里曾经有过的机器人kitty，后来它被Sam踩碎了，他因为这个哭了二十分钟。  
“走开，不想和你说话。”Jim赶苍蝇般在耳边来回挥着手。

黑西瓜坐在了他身边。即便Jim紧紧闭着眼睛，但他还是感觉到了椅子上不平衡的重量；他向旁边挪了一些给陌生孩子留些位置，然后把依旧哭泣的小脸埋进双手里。

“你很悲伤。”黑西瓜说。“人类幼童的特性之一，用哭泣来表达情绪。”  
“我不是什么’人类幼童’，”他因争辩而忘记了沮丧，抬起脸蛋儿，满是泪痕，“我是Jim。”  
“James T. Kirk，George Kirk将军与Winona Kirk将军的幺子——”  
“停下，我不需要听你介绍我的家庭。”Jim怒气冲冲，连哭泣也忘记了，“介绍你自己。”  
“Spock S'chn T'gai, cha Sarek，我的父母受邀参加你的生日宴会，我随同他们一道从瓦肯星而来。”  
“不是我的生日。”小孩赌气道，“我讨厌生日。”  
叫Spock的小孩挑起一边眉毛：“这不合逻辑。人类幼童通常对生日宴会有着偏执的喜爱情绪。”  
“我说了我不是人类幼童，我是Jim。”

Spock不再说话，两个小孩一同坐在椅子上发呆。Spock看着荒草淹没了自己的鞋子，而Jim则把自己蜷曲起来，双臂抱住膝盖；从更小的时候他就知道，这样的姿势能够让自己感到安全。  
孩子们总是能很快认识新朋友，也总是能转移情绪。过了一会儿，Jim脸上的阴云已经消散不少，他从口袋里掏出个皱巴巴的包装纸：“要吃巧克力吗？”他已经不哭了，可是还是残留着浓浓的鼻音。

黑西瓜——不，是Spock——面露难色：“巧克力对于瓦肯人是——”  
“吃一块嘛。”人类小孩尾音软软，鼻头红红，眼眶红红，而这衬得他的双眼愈发湛蓝通透，像水洗过的蓝宝石。  
瓦肯小孩磕巴了。Sa-mekh反复叮嘱巧克力对瓦肯人的精神中枢会产生消极影响但是——一丁点也不会有事吧？  
Spock屈服了，就着Jim伸过来的手咬下半块巧克力。它又苦又甜，滋味奇妙。

/

“这是——什么？”  
“Sa-mekh在1.6个月前教授于我，这是瓦肯人的交流方式和独特的治愈手段。我假定它同样可以缓解你精神上的焦灼不安。”  
“喔，好的，谢谢——那是什么？”  
“我……不甚明了。在此前我未曾见过它的存在。”  
“也许是你没注意到呢。它真美。我可以摸摸它吗？”  
“这是可以准许的。”  
“——你感觉到了吗？它……它看起来很快乐！”  
“是的，这很奇妙。我从未——它从未有过这样的体验。”  
“哇哦。它……那它是因为我吗？”  
“也许。我不能确认，但因你而生成此种变化有很大的可能性。”  
“它真好看。”  
“的确。”

有一颗种子正在悄悄发芽。它渺小而坚韧，闪着星星般的光亮。

 

/ Guess we fell in love when we tried to take it slow   
Oh, I can even tell you by the way we touch /


	2. Summer Vacation

他坐在床边晃着腿，暖和和的夕阳光亮渗进傍晚的老房子，一直渗到地板上，在他脚边打着转。他无聊地抬起脚去捕捉它们，然后再放下，再抬起，乐此不疲直到那缕光亮溜到了他碰触不到的地方。  
Jim Kirk的十岁暑假，只有一个人在家。

他换了个姿势，趴在床上，翻着一本从书房里找出的厚厚的、落满灰尘的纸质书（三个世纪前的人写出的老古董了），借助着夕阳在房间里最后一点亮度翻了几页。他有一半的思维正在阅读，而另一半——那是Frank早些时候发过来的，一个塔尔苏斯IV的度假邀请。当然他的继父可没那么好心让他享受一个无与伦比的美妙假期，Frank只是想把他踹开罢了：这样那个男人就可以肆无忌惮地在家里开令人作呕的醉酒派对；并且，去往塔尔苏斯IV的费用低廉。  
自从妈妈再一次进行深空五年任务之后，Frank总有办法独霸她赚来的丰厚信用点。Jim不是不能反抗这个讨人厌的家伙，他只是不想让妈妈担心。

躺在手边寂静许久的PADD忽然发出“叮”的一声。那是邮件的声音。Jim从床上一跃而起，跪坐在床头抓过PADD打开它——脸上欣喜的表情很快因为来信人而黯淡了：不，不是Sam。  
兄长答应他每个星期（也许是每个月，也许Jim听错了）会给他发一封邮件的，但Sam并没有真的做到它。三个月以来，Jim只收到两封，寥寥数字描绘了外面的世界——没有Frank的世界多么美好，并且期待着Jim早日加入他。  
当然Jim不会的。Kirk家总要有一个人留在这儿，陪着他们的老房子。而这个人当然不能是Frank。

Jim想要顺手把邮件拖进垃圾箱，却在移动手指的途中犹豫了：来信人是——瓦肯科学院？  
他点开它。

“尊敬的James Tiberius Kirk先生：  
已收到您的申请表。很荣幸通知您，您成为最后入选的20个名额之一。诚挚邀请您参与我院举行的为期60个标准日的瓦肯－地球交流夏列营活动，期待您成为我们的一份子。  
你真诚的，  
T’Java  
瓦肯科学院。”

哇哦，这是什么东西？  
James Tiberius Kirk先生有些发懵，并且花了二十秒来回忆这个见鬼的邀请函——噢，他想起来了，两个月前他的确曾经填写过一些乱七八糟的报名表，都是Frank塞给他的，期待他早些——怎么说来着——“滚得越远越好”。有一些报名表的内容他甚至都没有看清，比如这个瓦肯科学院。

他当然知道什么是瓦肯科学院。VSA，星际联邦最顶尖的研究院所之一，在今年夏天头一回举办交流活动，出于某种不清楚的原因罕见地纡尊降贵愿意与地球孩子们接触。而Jim就是那幸运的20个孩子之一。  
说实话他不是很清楚自己是不是真的有兴趣去参加一大堆科研活动，他打赌瓦肯星上一定连娱乐设施都是用来辅助揭开基尔恒等式的（当然这不代表他什么是基尔恒等式）。但——Jim将PADD退回到初始，再一次点开塔尔苏斯IV的度假计划表：海滨、阳光、沙滩、雨林……它们看起来足够诱人，的确是个适合一家人度假的好去处。可惜Jim没有什么“一家人”，他只有一个人。

而且，瓦肯夏列营不需要缴纳任何费用，时间也更长。Jim想，Frank一定会喜欢这个主意的，不是吗？  
他也不希望总是惹恼Frank，尽管他并不在意这家伙怎么想，可他不想让妈妈伤心。在与Frank结婚的第四年——也就是他的八岁以后——妈妈总是伤心。  
Jim曾偷偷看见过，Winona在房间里对着他父亲——姓Kirk的那个——的全息照片发呆，他不知道她有没有哭，因为Frank闯了进来并且同她大吵一架。而第二个星期，她便接受了克罗罗号的五年任务。

现在Jim Kirk十岁。妈妈还有三年就要回来了，哥哥也许很久不回来也许明天回来，而爸爸——爸爸再也不回来。

/

尽管瓦肯人不该表现出什么明显的情绪波动，但Syran还是忍不住惊讶了：在20个孩子以及他们浩浩荡荡的送行队伍中，Jim Kirk真是个奇怪的小家伙。

被挑选的交流小队年龄从7岁到15岁不等，除了地球人也同样有一些别的种族，而这些孩子们（除了Kirk）的共同点则是，一人参与全家送别。没有人去瓦肯度过假，甚至很多人都没有见过太多瓦肯人，他们只是单纯地知道VSA如雷贯耳的名声罢了。噢，地球式的教育。

但Jim不同。他比同龄人还要瘦小一些，背着跟年纪不符的行李包（Syran当然不会知道那是Sam留下来的），胳膊夹着PADD，正无所事事打量周围依依不舍告别的人群，有几个女孩子甚至哭了起来。  
他看上去冷静又淡定，Syran想，像个瓦肯孩子。

他负责引导整个小队坐飞船从旧金山出发到达Shi’Kahr，而他的旁边有一个空位——位于飞船最前端，观景视野极佳。先前他本打算自个儿独赏星辰大海，不过现在他改了念头——也许邀请那个瘦瘦小小、看起来古灵精怪的小家伙一道，是个不错的主意。  
Syran揭开兜头帽，露出自己的尖耳朵，走过好奇的家长和其他孩子之间，走过或友善或敌意的睽睽众目，将第一张通行的磁卡递给蓝眼睛男孩。

/

星空和再如何迷人，连续盯上数十个小时也不会是什么美好的经历。最初的新鲜感很快被消磨殆尽，经过漫长的宇宙飞行，大多数孩子已经很疲惫了，然而Jim——只有Jim，依旧活力无限。他甚至是第一个从浮梯跳下来的——没有对瓦肯高热的气温感到不适，并且对一望无际的火红沙漠瞪大眼睛；他的蓝眼睛在红色光芒的衬托下透露着暖意。  
“哇哦……”男孩喃喃，“一颗红色的星球，这可真是太奇妙了。”

Syran走到他身边的时候已经重新装束好黑色的瓦肯长袍。前来迎接的队伍寥寥几人（事实上大多数瓦肯人对此次地球来访不屑一顾），按照指令给孩子们分发帽子和薄衫，以防他们娇嫩的人类皮肤被瓦肯烈日灼伤。  
二十个疲倦的、燥热不安的孩子歪七扭八地站成一排，Syran挥手让其他族人先行离开，接着站到他们面前，拿着PADD准备宣读分配的寄宿家庭名单。

“Adam Franklin，Sukee教授家。”  
“Linsey Perrin Jr.，T’Fabir长老家。”  
“Amy Walen Johnson，Savil先生家。”  
……

接着，Syran惊讶地在下一个名单上看见了自己恩师的名字。他眨眨眼睛，重新确认了一遍平面印象，的确是那张熟悉的严肃面孔不错——噢，Jim这个小鬼仿佛带着天生的幸运，居然被分配到——  
“James Tiberius Kirk，Sarek大使家。”


	3. 一场关于没有逻辑的椰子的辩驳

如果Jim肯承认的话，那么他在前往Sarek大使府邸的路途中担忧而不安——通俗来说，他感到紧张。并且此时此刻，没人可以安抚一个十岁孩子的焦虑情绪。他抱着PADD，那上面存着妈妈和哥哥的照片，还有爸爸的——姓Kirk的那个，当然。他把它抱在怀里，就仿佛抱着一份勇气和安定。

尽管一路上Syran表现出的友好信号他确确实实接收到了，可是Jim还是没办法说服自己在短短数个小时之内就信任他——他不是无法相信别人，他只是，好吧，没那么快。他需要时间，大概。  
他是如此担忧以至于需要握着点什么来冷静自己：如果妈妈在的话，他会牵着他的手；如果是哥哥，Sam会允许他攥着自己的衣角。但Syran不是任何人。Jim不认为走在他左前方的这个拥有着可笑发型和严肃表情的男人会让自己像个小动物一样依偎在他身边——或是某一部分。

所以他整了整背包带：James Kirk你可以的，你可是一个Kirk，你当然可以做到。别像个哭唧唧的小姑娘。

飞船停泊港距离Sarek大使家有一段不小的距离，而悬浮飞行器并不能将他们直接送往府邸门口——出于某种安全情况的考虑。换言之，眼下一大一小两个人正在瓦肯高热的沙漠中跋涉。  
Jim走了一会儿感到口渴了，从身后的背包拿出水瓶来（那上面印着他钟爱的Lady Mia造型）。清凉的——不，实际上已经被红色星球炙热的气温烤成了温水——液体顺着他的食道滑下去，或多或少给予了男孩一丝安慰。有一些水漏在了地表，很快就被蒸发殆尽。

他有些迟疑要不要邀请Syran先生一同解个渴，瓦肯人像是背后长眼睛似的转过头来，朝他露出一个——也许以瓦肯人的标准算是友好微笑——的表情（事实上他只是眉毛稍微抬起了丁点弧度，Jim从来不知道自己是个瓦肯微表情解读大师）：“我感激你的好意，但瓦肯人对水份的需求不如人类那么强烈。”他顿了顿，补充了一句听上去更容易理解的，“我们习惯这样的气候。”

“……好的，先生。我明白了。”Jim眨眨眼睛。

“如果你现在感到劳累，”Syran居高临下望着他，但并不倨傲，事实上比大多数地球成年人还要友好一些，“这个消息也许会让你振奋精神：我们很快就要到了。”

/

Jim惊喜地发现，瓦肯人居住的地方比直接暴露在空气中要——凉快得多。他不清楚远离，但是很像地球上几百年前窑洞一类的东西。总之，他现在杵在门厅中央，一边擦汗一边略带忐忑地等待着寄宿家庭主人的出现。Syran进去通报了，他重新陷入孤身一人的境地，而现在有好几双略带戒备的瓦肯眼睛正盯着他——漆黑、深邃、令人琢磨不透。

过了十分钟（也许是半年，谁知道呢），Syran终于出来了，同时有另外两个人：一位看起来就非常严肃、非常长老式的人物，同他美丽的、遮着面纱的妻子。而在那面纱之下——Jim在心里哇哦了一声，那是一双人类的眼睛？

Syran走到Jim身旁：“请允许我荣幸地向你介绍，这位是Sarek大使，尊贵的T’Pau长老之子，而这位是他的妻子Amanda Grayson女士。这位是来自地球爱荷华的James Tiberius Kirk先生。寄宿家庭以及交流活动的具体章程我已在飞船上讲解过一遍，Kirk，拷贝资料也已发去你的PADD。如果有任何不甚明晰的地方，可以随时通过PADD向我询问。那么，如果没有别的事宜，我将先行告退。”  
他先是望向Sarek，举起手做了一个奇怪的手势，然后又朝Jim微微鞠了一躬。在Sarek回礼之后，Jim也小心而谨慎地点点头。

在那之后，Syran很快离开了。没有告诉Jim他要去向哪里。于是Jim Kirk，现在又重新来到一个陌生环境了。他有些不安地攥紧自己背包带，寻思着该怎样向面前两位听上去身份十分尊贵的“房东”打招呼。

在他没有看见的地方，Sarek挥挥手驱散了所有在厅堂的仆役。而正当Jim踌躇措辞的时候，美丽的女士在他面前蹲下身来，以一种极其亲密的姿势抚摸他的小脸蛋，露出他在瓦肯星上看见的第一个灿烂微笑：“多么可爱的小甜心。那么Jim，你想同我一起去看看Spock吗？我的儿子正同他的家庭教师一起上课，他们很快就要结束课程了。”

她的笑容如此温暖动人，Jim愣愣地眨了一下眼睛，那让他想到妈妈。而另一个名字——则没有在他记忆的潭水中激起丝毫涟漪。

/

Jim觉得愤怒。他已经很久没有这么愤怒了，Sam离家的时候没有，Frank再一次醉酒之后揍他的时候没有，甚至于Winona第一次因为旁枝末节的小事朝他大吼的时候都没有。

可是现在，面对着这个可笑发型的、比他稍高一些的男孩，他无法抑制愤怒的火焰舔舐上心头：这个高傲、自大的、瓦肯小混蛋，正以一种高傲的、自大的视线缓缓扫视他全身，仿佛Jim天生比他第一个头——不，不是说身高。  
名叫Spock的男孩走下椅子，来到他们面前。家庭教师同Amanda夫人打完招呼之后先行离开，接着Spock傲慢地开口：“母亲，我无法理解为何一定要与地球上这些没有逻辑的椰子共同相处六十个标准日。”

他虽然对着Amanda说话，眼睛却望着Jim，目光极尽不屑，而这让地球男孩更加火大。他几乎是从牙缝里咬碎几个字：“别忘了，你的母亲也是人类。”  
他当然能看出来。只有人类才有如此美丽多情的眼睛。他不知道这样的说法是否会冒犯到Amanda——毕竟他从第一眼起就对这位夫人有着十分的好感；幸运的是，Amanda看起来并不打算参与进孩子们的战争：她正饶有兴趣地看着他俩拌嘴。

Spock还是一副倨傲模样：“我指的并非人类，而是生活在地球上的人类。我的母亲已在瓦肯生活16.3个标准年，所接受的是最优异的瓦肯教育——与你有很大的不同。”  
Jim的怒火值正在上升。他试图捏紧拳头而不让自己使用——Winona所言——懦弱的暴力。他选择了更加直接的语言攻击：“你这个傲慢无礼的混蛋！”

Spock挑起左边眉毛，露出一个“看吧，果然是没有逻辑”的嘲讽表情。即使它们非常细微，但还是被Jim分辨出来了。Spock开口，声音好听得让Jim想揍他一拳：“不要如此可笑，James。”  
“Kirk。我们没有熟到你可以叫我名字的地步。”  
“据我所知，Kirk这个姓氏更多的是为了代表和纪念你的父亲，George Kirk上将。你远远不及他，也不会成为他。”

那个名字挑破了他在这方面纤细敏感的神经：他的怒火终于达到了顶峰。“——不许——不许提我父亲——！”  
在Amanda反应过来可以阻拦之前，Jim，十岁的男孩，带着小豹子似的英勇和无畏地朝13岁的瓦肯男孩——扑了过去。


	4. 相处技巧（上）

瓦肯星上的夜晚来临得又快又迅猛，火红的烈日一闪而过湮没进地平线，寒意悄无声息渗进夜晚里。大使府邸的两个孩子，正各怀心事又怒气冲冲地相对着站在大厅里面。  
有一扇窗户没关，晚风从那儿漏进来掀起Amanda的裙角。她走过去关上它，清冷的凉意扑打在肌肤上。再一次转身回来的时候她的手上多了个皮肤再生器，她走向房间角落，那儿有个怒意未平的地球小孩儿。

温暖的、稍微有些灼痛的激光沿着细小伤口的纹理前进，Jim歪着脖子，咬着牙却还是泄露出“嘶——嘶——”的呼痛声。组织在新生，伤口在愈合，疤痕在退去，但他心里的烦躁却完全无法平复下来。他讨厌有人在他耳边喋喋不休父亲的名讳（好吧，说实话，Spock也只是说了一遍而已），讨厌有人期待他像他，更讨厌别人质疑他能不能成为他——他才十岁，他不想考虑那么多。  
从小埋下的地雷，如今被这个古怪的瓦肯男孩一戳就爆，这还是第一次见面：Jim不敢想象以后的两个月他们将共度一段怎样的时光。

他有些畏怯Amanda关切的目光，毕竟他打了他的儿子，在他极力想要给她留下好印象的时候；他是真的喜欢Amanda夫人，她不仅仅让他想起Winona——和继父结婚前的Winona——更让他真切地感受到一个母亲的形象。  
而他却在认识不到半个小时的时间里，揍了她的儿子。

“Jim。”Amanda开口，声线温柔却令人无法抗拒，“看着我，Jim。”  
Jim不愿看她也敢看她，依旧梗着脖子盯着地板上一块小小的瑕疵。  
Amanda收起皮肤再生器（男孩脖子附近的皮肤已经光滑如新），温暖的右手手掌抚上他的面颊：“看着我，Jim。”  
男孩屈服了。他小心翼翼地对上Amanda的目光，惊讶地发现那其中并没有责备。Amanda用拇指蹭掉他脸颊上的一点灰：“还疼不疼？”  
他不曾想到迎接的会是这样毫无责备的话语。Jim本来准备好的辩驳或是道歉的说辞全部失效，他磕巴了一下：“夫人我——”

Amanda温和地笑着摇头：“没关系的，孩子，不是你的错。不用自责。”她歪了一点头，这样让她看上去有带了些瓦肯人的狡黠，“和这些家伙相处的最初总是漫长而痛苦的，不是吗？但相信我，Jim，你会发现他们是群——是群可爱的木头。”

/

如果需要给不怒自威这个词找一个最佳代言人，那么Sarek一定当之无愧。他站在和Jim对角线的位置，在房间的另一头背对着双手低头看着自己的儿子。  
“暴力永不可取。”Sarek沉声说，“而出生无法选择。Spock，你应该比任何人都更加清楚这个道理。James的到来我已在8.7天之前就同你商谈过，那日你并无明显反对情绪。我是否可以询问为何你现时如此抗拒？”

和那边不安的小地球人不同，小瓦肯人看起来淡定极了，甚至可以说对接下来的一套说辞胸有成竹：“父亲，对于使用暴力我应当道歉。我的确没有想到人类如此——脆弱。另则，我并没有取笑他的出生。我只是客观地指出他没有接收优异的瓦肯教育这一事实。”

Sarek眯起眼睛，意识到儿子的叛逆情绪比他想象中还要严重：“Spock，你很清楚你最终惹恼James的缘由在何。”他稍稍提高了音量，“难道你忘却了曾经你所受到过的差别对待？”

那些孩子。瓦肯孩子。纯－粹－瓦－肯－孩子们。他们三三两两嗤笑着，遥遥地对他指指点点。后来有人直接挑衅到了他面前，他如此愤怒以至于积压到了极致的情绪再也无法忍受——  
Spock嗓子紧了紧：“……我应当为我的行为道歉，父亲。”  
Sarek知道他的孩子刚才都回想起了什么。男孩儿们成长的过程当中，有些坎必须得自己过。他挑挑眉：“你道歉的对象并非是我，Spock。”

如果这事儿反过来、搁在Jim身上，那么人类小孩也许会因羞愤难当怯于直接面对面的道歉；好在瓦肯的思维更加直线而纯粹，Spock并不感到难堪，他看了一眼父亲，又转向母亲那边：Jim也正盯着自己，好像因为撞上自己的视线而吓了一跳；他的手粘在Amanda的衣角上，这让Spock有些不快，不过如今不是该计较这些东西的时候。

鉴于Jim是先动手最后却是被揍的更惨的那个，切身体会了瓦肯－人类体格差别的男孩对Spock向自己面无表情地走来下意识有些紧张。他攥着Amanda的衣角如同当初躲在Winona后面一样，当然，两位女士以同样轻柔而无法抗拒的手法把他从后面摘了出来。  
Jim开始绞着自己的手指。他现在重新充满戒备，如果Spock再出言不逊——  
“我向你道歉，James。”  
……？Jim的大脑一时没有反应过来，但是话却率先溜出来：“你道歉也不代表我就会原谅你——”

他下意识抬头看Amanda，人类女士正冲他挤挤眼，表达着原谅这些瓦肯傻木头吧——这样的意思。  
所以人类小椰子有些不太情愿地开口：“好吧，我原谅你。”他嘟囔了一句，“但你不准再嘲笑我——什么都不可以。”

“我向你保证我不再会，James。”  
“是Kirk。”他纠正道。  
“Jim。”Spock依旧坚持。  
“Kirk！”  
“Jim。”  
“……Kirk。”  
“Jim。”  
人类小孩儿终于败下阵来，耸耸肩，做出个夸张的无奈表情：“……好啦，随你怎么叫啦。”  
Spock很瓦肯地挑挑眉。

而Amanda和她的丈夫对视一眼，再一次微笑起来。

/

“说真的，瓦肯人就没有高低床吗？分开的两张也行？或者你们家那么大——就没有别的房间？我不介意自己打扫房间的，反正早就习惯了。”  
Jim四肢大敞趴在床上，闻着洁净气息的被褥，有些困惑。他得跟Spock这个瓦肯木头睡在一张床上，虽然两床被子，可是，这真的很尴尬好嘛？他甚至从五岁起就与Sam住在两个房间了。

“每一个房间都有它的用处。”Spock弯腰在叠衣服，身上穿着服帖的睡衣，看起来如此柔软——Jim想。他指的是睡衣，不是睡衣的主人，当然。Spock背对着他，“同样，是的，瓦肯儿童没有高低床。考虑到你我为同一性别，并且相同作息可以促进了解，父亲并未再购置一张床，但是如果你需要——”

“算啦算啦算啦。”Jim还是趴在那儿，困顿地喃喃。他累了一天，现在眼皮都抬不起来了。“Spock你睡不睡？我要睡觉了。”  
“你应该盖上被子，Jim，否则很容易感冒。”  
Jim已经闭上了眼睛，感到旁边的床垫稍稍陷下去一块：“好啦我会的……不过，我要警告你哦，我晚上睡觉很不老实的。经常早上起来我会发现自己在地上。所以如果你睡的好好的我突然踹你什么的那不是我本意——应该不是。”

在滑入睡眠前他似乎听见了尖耳朵男孩的一声轻笑，当然，也可能是他的幻觉。“我已知晓。”Spock说，“电脑，关灯。”


	5. 相处技巧（下）

一个道歉并不能代表什么。也许歉意是真心实意的，原谅也可以不是假的，但这同日后相处的融洽程度并不挂钩。  
Jim倒是真的明白，他跟Spock的“友情”——如果他们愿意成为朋友的话，未来之路依旧坎坷而漫长。

同床共枕从不影响同床异梦，他俩各自裹着各自的被子睡在床的两端边缘，而Jim只庆幸第二天明他没有在地板上发现自己。而另一方面，在某些程度上——不，在很大程度上，Spock依旧是个态度傲慢的瓦肯小混蛋。他虽血统不够纯粹，但Sarek之子、T’Pau之孙、Surak后裔这样的头衔足以让他身份高贵，且由于超常的学习天赋，他甚至蔑视一切智商劣于他的存在——当然，他的母亲除外。  
简而言之，Spock看不起他。就是这样。

这顿早餐Jim吃得索然无味，不仅仅是瓦肯的菜色寡淡，更因为Spock在餐桌上所表现出的用肢体语言来嗤笑他不懂礼节——上帝啊，说真的，他跟他哥哥只是没爸没妈在爱荷华的田地里疯长出的两棵野草，要从哪儿去学习什么见鬼的礼节？  
当然他不会把这些不满堂而皇之在寄宿家庭的早餐桌上发泄出来，这点理解他还是懂的。所以Jim选择一直闭嘴。

用餐到一半，Amanda发话了：“Spock，Jim，今天你们要做什么？”  
在Jim可以回想起安排内容之前，Spock已经流畅地背诵出了行程表：“今日所有参与瓦肯－地球交流活动的孩子将由Syran先生带领，参观瓦肯科学院，并接受智力测试，最终安排到合适的年级自由选择课程。母亲，今日您可以不必来接我，我可以搭乘VSA－大使馆的班车回来。”说完他瞟了一眼Jim，似乎漫不经心地添了一句，“我和Jim。”

好吧。Jim耸耸肩，决定还是继续保持沉默好了。他把头埋进碗里，三两口吸溜吸溜喝完了Plomeek汤。  
见鬼的瓦肯汤。见鬼的瓦肯木头。

/

纵使Jim对Spock有千万种不美好的印象，他不得不承认，永远不要用个体特征来概括群体：瓦肯人当中当然也存在非常棒的个体，比如Syran。

他看得出来Syran很优秀——作为一个只有20岁的年轻人，他居然能够主导这一系列关乎两个星球的社交活动。他个子很高，身材瘦削，眼睛是温暖的棕色（比Spock要浅一些，Jim想。不，他才不会对Spock的眼睛颜色印象深刻），可笑的瓦肯发型比其他人理得稍微短一些，而这让他看上去神采奕奕。  
Syran让他想到Sam。如果Sam接受了瓦肯式教育，会不会也是这个样子？Jim必须得承认，他想他哥哥了。他这次参加夏列营的消息当然有发讯息知会Sam，而Sam当然没有回复他。他们现在不在一个星球上——也许，已经不在一个象限上了。这个世界上本该和他关系最亲密的两个人，妈妈和哥哥，他们三个都各自运转在自己的轨迹上，也许再也不能相交了。

“James，你在想什么？”Syran出声打断了他的悲伤思绪。他们现在正在科学院的陈列馆里，光线黯淡，每到一处都有全息投影在身周扇形展开。Syran俯视着他，棕色眼睛里眨着好奇，“你对这些并无兴趣？”  
“Jim, please. ”男孩叹了口气，收起自己的心不在焉，“没有，我只是……想到了我妈妈。”他看向投影里那些美丽的飞船，“我想她会爱她们的。”  
“你妈妈。”Syran重复了一遍这个单词，陷入沉思，“据我所知她是一位令人钦佩的舰长。她完全可以选择待在联邦做一位荣耀至高无上的将军，但她没有停下对宇宙的探索。”  
“是啊，”Jim耸耸肩，“她想完成爸爸的遗愿嘛。”

Syran的眼睛看起来蓄积了一些情绪，平平语调也放松了一些：“你有一对非常优秀的父母，”他考虑了一下加上称呼，“Jim。”  
男孩仰起脸朝他笑笑，没有多说话。

/

再向前走望向左侧蓝七星云的图鉴时Jim太入迷以至于撞上了另外一个人——“啊抱歉——”Jim抬起头，有些讶异地发现是Spock。这家伙刚才明明走在队伍的末尾不是么？什么时候到中间来了？  
这里的光线更暗了。Spock看着他，眸子黑漆漆的，丝毫不在意刚才的小型撞击：“你让他叫你Jim。”  
“谁？Syran？”  
“正是。”  
“所以呢？”  
Spock还是盯着他。Jim翻了个白眼，这个木头难道是因为自己不让他叫名字而生气？这有什么可生气的？

男孩往旁边侧了侧身，让后面的孩子通过：“当人们认为另一个人友好的时候，可以允许他叫自己的名字。”  
“所以你认为我不友好。”  
“我有这么说吗？”Jim有些不想回答这个问题，尤其是在昏暗的环境下、Spock这么盯着他的时候。说真的他都不知道自己是不是想和Spock成为朋友什么的。  
13岁的瓦肯男孩依旧目不转睛地看着他——确切来说，审视他。或者检查。

“好吧。”人类男孩再一次败下阵来。他不敢看向Spock，目光落在别处，“你知不知道你有时候真的是个令人讨厌的混蛋？”  
“意在何者？”Spock不解。Jim知道他是真的不明白。  
“这么说吧——你是不是讨厌我？”  
“并无。若我对你持有持续强烈的反感情绪，你将不能完好地出现在这里。”  
“……ok，这真是个可怕的威胁。”Jim拖长声调，烦躁地搓了搓脸，“那么你告诉我，你为什么总在用眼睛——还有一些肢体动作在挑我的刺？”

瞧，地球人的相处技巧。说出来，就是这样。

“我并未。”Spock侧了侧头，“我只是在观察人类与瓦肯人的差别，并且我……在习惯于你的存在。”他轻声说，“在我此前生活的13.3年里，从未拥有过同行者或是……玩伴。”  
“玩伴？”Jim睁大眼睛，“你是想说，你想跟我成为朋友吗？”

Spock发现他的蓝眼睛在星云的光影包围中闪现出一些不一样的光彩，这让他不自觉地有些紧张：“如果你偏好这样的说辞。”  
“朋友可不是这样的。”Spock发现Jim现在因为他的话看起来很高兴（人类的情绪如此变化多端）。人类男孩朝他肩膀上不轻不重地捶了一下，这让Spock的身体瞬间僵硬，但Jim没有发现；Jim笑起来：“瞧，朋友该是这样的。”  
“非常人类的方式。”Spock评价道，并没有同Jim期望地那样回应他的肢体示好。  
“来嘛bro，击个掌什么的？”  
“我并非你的兄弟。此外，频繁的肢体接触是瓦肯人所不推崇的。”

“好嘛，Do as the Vulcans do. ”Jim失望地撅起嘴，“讨厌的瓦肯小混蛋。”但他的注意力很快被前方模拟星球爆炸的影像吸引了。  
“不。”Spock回答，声音很轻，并不指望Jim能听见，“你不会想知道真正的……’瓦肯小混蛋’，会是怎样的。”


	6. 举手之劳

即便那日在参观展馆时不曾听清Spock究竟说了些什么，Jim现在也能明白了：比起真正的那些瓦肯孩子可以做出的事儿，Spock此前那些“混蛋举动”简直纯洁可爱的像个小天使。当然，不是真的说Spock在他心里就像天使什么的——那对泛着绿色的尖耳朵太蠢了。真的。

在前些天通过智力测试之后Jim被分去了比他年纪要大一些的班级，同Spock一起（而这换来了Spock略带惊讶的若有所思）。今天是他们去上学的第四天，早些时候在出发之前Amanda给予他们一人一个额头上的亲吻，这让Jim心情上升了几个等级。因此，在面对那群瓦肯孩子远远的指指点点时男孩并没有一开始就感觉恼怒。  
事实上Spock也同样是个——用地球话来说，跳级生。因此十岁和十三岁的男孩在一群十四五的孩子中间瘦而小，像两个可以随便欺负的豆芽菜。前面三天的经历让Jim知道，他们这群地球孩子的交流对于大部分瓦肯孩子而言并不是什么值得欢欣鼓舞的事儿——与Spock初见时——“没有逻辑的椰子”，差不多可以适用于所有瓦肯木头们的普遍印象了。

可真正让Jim感到惊讶的是，Spock同样是被歧视的对象。这很明显。那群“纯血”的孩子们不用肢体语言表达他们的傲慢，而是直接用语言：他们是如此无礼，直接结伴来到Spock面前，居高临下地瞟了一眼：“这个小杂种居然带来了一个人类来——他还是摆脱不了人类那部分可耻的基因。果然是失败的混血品，不是吗？”

前几次Jim都恰好不在Spock身边，鉴于有一堂面授课程是Syran任职的——他喜欢Syran，可以名列他最喜欢的瓦肯人前三。当他用稀奇古怪的问题缠完年轻的老师之后再走向Spock，只能捕捉到几个大孩子离去的衣角了；而Spock呆呆站在原地，浑身散发着“生人勿近”的怒气，但他抬起头来，Jim看得到——他的眼眸里盛满悲伤，真正的悲伤。  
Jim自己活着骄傲和期待的目光下，他是两个联邦英雄的儿子，除了父母所有人都给予他肯定（让我们忘了Frank那个混蛋）；而Spock恰恰与他相反，除了父母所有人都在否定他——  
因为他的出身，因为他的血液里一半瓦肯基因，一半人类基因。

人类基因难道是可耻的吗？小Jim握紧拳头，暗暗决定要反击：他可是要捍卫全人类的尊严。

/

今天没有Syran老师的课，全部都是在月球坑（Jim固执地这么称呼他们的学习地点）里进行问答。当Jim结束又一个仿佛圆周率那么长而无趣的演算之后他决定今天的学习到此结束了。他从坑里爬出来（不是字面意思上的那种），正巧看见Spock背对着自己，正受着三个瓦肯大孩子的围堵。

Jim的听力远不及瓦肯人，好在这些孩子也并没有刻意放低音量。  
“这不是我们的小’蜜糖’Spock嘛？”  
“你的母亲今天有没有给你一个热情的亲吻？”  
“你是否知晓面部和口唇交换接触能够携带多少种病菌？”  
“瓦肯人从来以频繁肢体接触所不耻，而你居然——哦，我道歉，我忘记了你的身体中拥有一半人类的血液和基因。”  
“你们看，那是不是一双人类的眼睛？”

Spock从未像现在这样庆幸过自己是个混血儿：他不具有完全的瓦肯血统，因此若是他不能完全压抑住自己的情绪，也可以归咎于生理原因，不是吗？  
他在等待着自己的怒气值缓慢上升——暴力固然不可取，但是当它成为了唯一捍卫自己的法子，他别无所选。而他人类的一部分小小声地辩解着：是他们先挑衅自己的。

但当少年可以挥出拳头之前，另一个小一些的身影不知从哪儿钻了出来，并且充满了保护欲地挡在他前面。  
“……Jim？”  
不仅是Spock，其他几个瓦肯孩子也愣住了，弄不明白这个小豆芽菜是哪儿来的。很快有一个认出了蓝眼睛男孩：“这不是Spock家那个椰子吗？”

“你们这群可笑的黑西瓜！”即便Jim挡在Spock面前也不意味着他的身高足以遮挡双方的视线；这句话同样让Spock稍觉不适，不过鉴于种种原因……Spock选择了观战。

“一群木头脑袋，你们是还没开化吗？”Jim摇摇头，做出一副惋惜模样。  
“开化？”其中一个男孩——不记得叫什么了反正反派名讳没那么重要——怒目而视，“瓦肯的先进程度比地球要领先50.63年。你的课程中没有教授此类常识性知识吗？”  
“说了呀，可我不这么觉得。”Jim抱臂抬起头毫不畏惧地盯着他，“可是在我们那儿，只有几百年前——好几百年前，才会根据血统来划分等级。所以，你们瓦肯人在这方面是比地球落后几百年吗？”

瓦肯孩子们眯起眼睛，明显感到了被冒犯。接下来巧言善辩的Jim（是的，从那时候他的外交辞令才能就已经显现了出来）抓住一切他们的言语与态度中的漏洞进行了一一反击，直到最高个的男孩再也无法用逻辑压抑自己的愤怒，他走上来推搡了一把Jim。  
这点力道也许对于瓦肯人来说不算什么，但Jim是个地球孩子，比他小且矮，瘦弱的小男孩一下子往后倒去，Spock条件反射般上前扶住他——

“别碰他！”这话在他能够意识到之前便自己从口中溜了出来；而在大脑深处，Spock感觉到有什么地方快速地刺痛了一下——在Jim方才受到侵犯的时候。

Jim比他动作更快地回击了回去：他虽然瘦小，可他灵活。  
而Spock当然不可能袖手旁观。

/

孩子们坐在飞行器上，回去的班车上只有他们两个乘客。两个小家伙都带着或轻或重的伤痕灰头土脸，不过心情倒是得胜般完满：几个孩子们扭打作一团，最后被匆匆闻讯赶来的瓦肯督导老师T’Meeo拎小鸡一样拎开，询问完缘由后Spock和Jim受到“回家反省使用暴力”的处罚，而那几个瓦肯大孩子，则不幸地需要以“种族歧视”的严重违纪行为扣除学分，以及面见家长。

“正义必胜！”判决结果下来之后，小脸蛋上还脏兮兮的Jim偷偷朝Spock比了个V。Spock还未完全平息肢体上的酸疼，但他忍不住也想翘起嘴角。

他俩坐在同一排，Jim依旧兴奋地看着窗外的红色沙漠——Spock已经看了13年了，实在不觉得它们有什么观赏性；可Jim不同，Jim总是对一切充满好奇。  
“你为什么要帮我？”Spock问，虽然他的语调并不像个疑问句。  
“举手之劳而已。我最看不惯别人欺负弱小了。”  
“可是……”Spock指出，“在刚才的群体中，你才是最为弱小的个体。”  
Jim转过头来蓝眼睛瞪着他：“不要看不起我！再过几年我就会长高的——说不定我会比你还高呢！你这木头。”  
“我并非一种木料。并且，那是不可实现的。”Spock眨眨眼睛，这一片蓝实在有些晃眼，“根据父母的身高以及遗传比可以推测出——”

“停停停！”男孩做了个stop的手势，“上帝啊，Spock，你真的要把所有事儿都扯上一大串数据吗？”  
“……这是精确的，并且我有切实依据。”  
“可怜的木头们，你们生活地可真累。”Jim同情地拍了拍他的大腿，又扭过头去看窗外的景色了。

Spock愣愣地盯着Jim的手掌刚才贴近自己的裤子布料的位置，没有想起2.3小时前发生在脑袋里的短暂疼痛。  
它太快了。像是摩擦过闪现的花火，转瞬即逝。


	7. 月夜（上）

瓦肯人没那么需要睡眠，睡眠时意识的潜藏深度甚至不比冥想；同时，他们的感官也要比人类敏锐得多，因此即便Jim离开时的动静微乎其微，Spock还是被惊醒了：他向来和人类男孩背对而睡，因此无需睁眼，只要将注意力集中在听觉上，并且保持呼吸平稳。  
他想知道Jim要做什么，可是通过与母亲的相处得出有些时候人类不会将自己所做的事那么直接地告知他人；因此他要等待、推断和猜测Jim起床的用意。

很小的时候Spock就睡在自己一个人的房间了，男孩并不知晓人类有时候会在半夜起床去趟洗手间什么的；不过算是个歪打正着，Jim的确不是因为自然的召唤。Spock静静地躺了一会儿，接着听见了窗户打开的声响，Jim已经努力让开窗的动作轻柔，还是不免制造出了小小的噪音——尤其是当他们处在如此寂静的夜中时。  
Spock猜测Jim可能担心自己被这声儿吵醒，因为有那么1.6分钟再无动静。他一动不动，呼吸平稳，造成熟睡的假象，然后他听见人类男孩一声微弱的叹息，再之后，他的气息就从窗户那儿消散了。

Spock的房间在一楼没错，可他从来没有想过翻窗出行这种事儿；而Jim对此看起来熟门熟路。  
沙漠昼夜温差如此之大，晚风凉意刺骨，瓦肯人可以调节自身的体温，然而人类并不能。Spock等了很久直到再无动静、可以确定Jim已经不在附近了，才下床来走到窗边。

瓦肯并没有卫星，遥远的安多利亚恒星系里一颗不知名的星球正倾洒着自己的光辉，它们温柔地照耀在红色的沙壤上，Spock撑着窗台向下望去，一串脚印愈来愈远。

/

Jim在出走的时候忘记了外套，倒是记得带上一个小小的定位器，以防止迷失在大使馆府邸附近的沙漠里。他踉踉跄跄跑了很远，直到身后的房子缩成了一个小小的点，才在一块裸露的岩石附近停下来。他让自己坐上去，暴晒了一整天的光滑表面还留有余温，不至于埋在沙堆里那么冰冷。

夜空的那轮弯月——他知道不是月亮但姑且这么称呼它吧——温柔而静谧地望着他，男孩先是双手撑在背后，然后慢慢躺下去，最后蜷缩成一团，在月光下无声地流泪。  
他的心脏仍然砰砰直跳，胃部揪成一团难过地反胃。那个幻想太过真实了，反反复复出现在他的梦境里扰得他无法入睡；可他无计可施，从没有人能够在他噩梦惊醒之后给他一个安抚的拥抱。

……这世界上，没有怀抱是为了他而敞开的。没有。

这是Jim Kirk来到瓦肯的第三个星期。前几周因为适应生活的大幅度改变而变得兴奋和疲倦，往往很快沉入睡眠且一夜无梦。但最近不同了，日子安稳下来噩梦就开始重新侵袭，前几个星期尚能在满头大汗醒来之后重新平复好自己的情绪，可是今晚……有些失控。

男孩的梦境多种多样，但几乎没有美妙的。他梦见过自己将继父的车开下悬崖，车毁人亡，然后在坠落进深谷的过程中惊醒；梦见自己去了那个“度假胜地”塔尔苏斯IV却遭遇一场大屠杀，他活下来，躲在山洞里，和其他几个人在无尽的恐惧中看见越来越多的同类倒在刽子手的屠刀之下；他一遍又一遍梦见哥哥离开的那一天，Sam朝他挥挥手，然后再也不回来。  
Frank笑嘻嘻地告诉他，你是一个人了，你又是一个人了。没有人会爱你，你不值得任何人爱。

Jim想要尖叫、想要怒吼，想要撕裂周遭尖锐突兀的空气，想要捂上Frank的嘴告诉他那都是鬼扯；可是，Frank真的说错了吗？他活了十年，谁爱他呢？

这一晚他又一次梦见母亲，不同的是，还有未曾谋面、只存在于相片里的父亲。他们手挽着手脸上是全天下最幸福的甜蜜表情，然后他们向他走来，张开怀抱。可Jim想要向他们奔跑过去的时候却穿过了他们飘渺的影子，小孩看着自己什么都没能触及到的双手，心头空落落的、怔忪地转过身，父母的影子只一瞬，完全消散在空气中。  
Jim的哭泣将自己从茫然无措的梦中拽了出来，他还没来得及庆幸这是个梦，睁开眼睛盯着天花板，又重新意识到，即使在现实世界中他仍然孤身一人。

“Sam……”男孩唤着哥哥的名字。他给他发了那么多邮件，从来都有去无回，拨通过无数次无人接听的通讯。  
“妈妈……”孩子在四周环绕的低温里尽力将自己蜷得更小一些，他很冷，可是他没有力气再走回去了。

他在相隔着遥远光年的异星球天空下，在环绕身周的气流孤寂的吟唱中，喃喃地呼唤出那个从未真正传达到正确方向的称谓：“……爸爸。”

/

Spock在那块岩石上发现蜷缩成一团的Jim时有些惊讶，他完全不知道Jim去向何处，即使是先前留下的脚印也早已被晚风抹平；可是他脑海中仿佛有一段牵引，有一只手推着他向前走去、向Jim走去。  
和完全尊崇逻辑的纯血瓦肯不一样，他可是个混血儿，所以Spock相信直觉。他任凭直觉带着他的脚迈动，在无垠的沙漠夜色下仿佛顺着坐标前行。

与Jim相处已经快一个月了，从那次学校的混乱小事件之后他们仿佛达成了某种微妙的盟友关系——Jim开始允许他如此称呼自己，就像允许Syran老师和Amanda那样；而他也没那么抵触Jim的触碰了（曾经他甚至花了一年才弄明白为什么母亲要频繁的靠近自己）。他发现Jim是个很需要肢体接触的人，男孩爱笑也爱闹，还喜欢“抱抱”。可惜瓦肯人不“抱抱”，所以这些肌肤亲近的需求往往都由Amanda来完成。  
可Jim……有时候看上去竟如此孤独。

在闲聊之中Spock琐碎地得知了一些Jim的家庭情况，可不曾深入交换过的情绪终究无法相通，他没办法设身处地地去体会人类脆弱的情感；但他却逐渐衍生出一种情绪……也许人类称之为担心或关怀。  
的确，他担心Jim，担心这个自己第一次拥有的小伙伴。所以这就是为什么他在深夜如此不合逻辑地放弃睡眠、跟着人类男孩的方向追到沙漠来。

Spock带来了一件衣服，他把它盖在Jim身上，就像Amanda对自己那样。接着Spock伸出手推了推Jim的肩膀，轻轻喊他的名字，才发现他竟然满脸泪痕——而Spock因此呼吸哽了一下，他不知为何。  
男孩从断断续续的梦境中被晃醒，迷迷糊糊看见熟悉的轮廓。他下意识地握住这个人搭在自己肩膀上的手，声音还不稳：“Spocky……？”

Spock从不与人握手，连Amanda都不。可是人类男孩抓住他手指的片刻，大脑深处忽然传来一阵温暖，好似开了一朵花。


	8. 月夜（下）

“你这样的行为愚蠢至极。”  
“沙漠里的低温会冻伤你的肌肤，降低你血液的流淌速度以至于无法正常向你的心脏输送和提供血液。”  
“人类的机理构造决定了他们不能毫无防护地暴露在瓦肯的正午和子夜时分环境下。你们无法自动调节体温——”  
“请对你的行动作出合理的解释。”

两个孩子一前一后地在沙漠里跋涉，大一点儿的那个在前面，走的又稳又快，而小一些的那个只是踉踉跄跄勉勉强强地跟在后面，所以前者仍要时不时停下脚步——哪怕并不回头——等慢吞吞的人类。  
Spock开启了单方教育模式；他语调依旧寡淡，但语速很快，且头脑清晰层次分明——好吧，即便从人类的角度来看，Spock也是在生气。Jim想，原来瓦肯人生气的时候会像豌豆射手一样（他爱那个古老的游戏形象）突突突突往外蹦逻辑。

Jim从很小的时候就掌握了这样一种技能：在别人对他吼叫（Frank）或是哭泣（妈妈）或是别的什么（Sam，这很多）能够分心去想自己的事儿。现在跟在Spock背后也一样。他披着Spock带来的衣服，并且惊讶地发现那甚至不是他自己的；Spock的外套干净柔软，带着属于Spock的独特气息——竟让Jim感到一种陌生的、不知名的安全感。十三岁的Spock比他高不少也健壮些，衣服在他身上自然也有些空落落的，袖子长长地垂下来，Jim折腾半天也无法卷起，干脆放任它就这么耷拉着。  
不知为何，回去的路好像比来时更加漫长。当然不是说他们迷路了，Spock怎么可能在自家的后花园迷路（有时候从仆役的态度中Jim会觉得半个Shi’Kahr都是他家的）。  
但就是走得更加艰难了。

他很冷，很累，还可能有些饿。而瓦肯少年的指责/关切并不能解决这些。他的眼皮沉重，刚才蜷在冰冷岩石表面上完全没有给予他需要的消息，反而让他——如Spock所说，快要冻伤了。

Spock快速翻动着嘴唇，头也不回地继续叨念着Jim在这个时段外出的不合逻辑，但是5.61秒之后他停下了。他没有听见Jim跟上来的脚步声——虽然它们一直因脚步快慢而忽远忽近，可是现在消失了。

尖耳朵男孩不悦地转过身来。即便他可以调节自己的体温，但沙漠深夜的温度仍然不是舒爽愉快的。  
Jim——他的视线蓦然低下去——不知何时在离他有一截的距离蹲了下来，将脸埋进双臂里，对他而言过长的袖子遮住了乱翘起的头发。

男孩在无垠的沙漠和冷冷的月光下显得如此脆弱。他太渺小了，在这荒谬的宇宙中没有支点没有依靠，只能是荒流中一根浮萍。

“Jim……？”Spock甚至没有意识到自己放轻了声音。也许Jim在……哭。“你是否感到身体不适？”  
Jim没有说话也没有动。Spock有一些紧张起来，他快步走回去，手指犹疑了一下碰触着Jim的肩膀，隔着布料都能感觉到人类皮肤的冰冷，而他的温暖正源源不断输送过去。  
“Jim，你是否安好？”真正令Spock感到迷惑不解的是，他知晓自己是个触碰型心灵感应者，但严格来说他与Jim并没有直接的肌肤相触——甚至在他走向Jim之前，他就感觉到了人类的失措和……悲伤。

更怪异的是，那不是Spock此前从接触母亲能感知的移情，那是——共鸣。

Jim终于抬起头来，男孩在笑——的确在笑着，但他看起来毫无高兴模样；Spock以后会慢慢知道，Jim的笑有很多很多种，面对不同的人、不同的事儿，他都可以用笑来面对，但那不代表他真的发自内心快乐。  
Jim说：“对不起，我想你是对的，我的……我的脚已经冻得没有知觉了。”

/

“地球十岁儿童的平均体重为35.41千克，而你仅有28.6千克。瓦肯人的肌肉密度是人类的三倍，并且我在年龄、身高、体重各方面均优于你，因此——”  
“因此你背着我完全不费劲是吧？OK，我明白，我只是——”Jim空出一只手挠挠头发，又很快重新揽上Spock的脖子，“只是想说声谢谢。”  
“无须道谢。假设你在借住于我家的期间内受伤，我将非常困扰。”  
“只是因为这个？”Jim有点儿不高兴。  
Spock迟疑了：“除此以外……”  
“好吧好吧我帮你说，我知道你说不出口，你这口是心非的木头。”Jim把脸埋在Spock的后颈，他是如此冰冷而瓦肯人的皮肤好温暖、好温暖，“还因为我们是朋友，对吧？”  
“……我不否认这个。”Spock因为他的动作紧绷了一下，“停止用你的头发瘙痒我的皮肤。”  
“可是你很暖和嘛。”

Spock微不可闻地叹了口气，他似乎总是拿这个小玩伴没辙。

“Jim。”过了一会瓦肯男孩问道，“你是否……经受某种情感上的困扰？”  
“唔唔唔，什么？”  
“你在……”Spock挑拣了个合适的措辞，“做噩梦。频繁的。”  
“……是的。”  
“你想说说它们吗？”同我。  
“是的。”Jim毫不掩饰地叹息，接着大了一个大大的呵欠，“但不是现在，Spocky。不是今天晚上。”

Spock背着Jim向家走去，并且在脑内分析着回到府邸之后将要承受父亲母亲怎样的批评。他将不会将罪责怪却于Jim，即便事实如此。也许他可以选择性地……陈述一些事实，然后细心聆听教导。  
这没什么。而Jim回去则不需要面对这些，他需要的当然只有温暖的睡眠。

Jim不安静，如此困倦的状态下仍一直同他说着什么；他也也不安分，即便腿脚酸麻也依旧在他身上不老实地扭动。Spock捏了一下他的脚腕，他便安宁下来，片刻后重又躁动起来——反复如此。Spock此前从未和别人如此亲密接触过——不管以怎样的角度。Amanda想要给他个晚安吻都需要安抚半天他的情绪，而今晚他居然毫无防备地让Jim碰触他。  
最令Spock迷惑不解的是，他不抗拒也不反感那些触及。  
甚至在内心深处……有什么是欢迎Jim的。它因Jim的远离而落寞孤寂，因Jim的靠近而欢欣雀跃。  
是什么呢？  
他不知道。

“我哥哥……从来没有这样背过我。”Jim忽然轻声开口，“在我记忆中没有。所以……谢谢你，Spocky。”  
“……无须。”瓦肯少年顿了一下，只是这么简短地回答。

 

又过了一会儿，也许是很久，背后叽叽喳喳的声音逐渐消失了，代替以均匀平稳的呼吸声。  
Jim在他后背睡着了。  
男孩在喃喃着什么。也许是妈妈，Sam，或者爸爸。Spock以前的夜晚听到过这样的梦呓，不止一次。  
但不是。Spock仔细听了一会儿，Jim在……在念他的名字。  
……他的。

他更加用力地攥住Jim的腿弯，大使馆愈来愈近，夜色在他们背后黯淡下去。


	9. Accident

Jim知道自己有很多缺点，比如粗心大意，比如很多时候缺乏对别人情绪变化的敏感，比如漠视安全，比如不会照顾自己……总之，他认为不诚实——这绝对不是其中之一。  
他就快要11岁了，他知道什么是原则，什么是不能碰的错误底线。  
因此他非常、非常生气，抱着双臂瞪着Sdvasu——大使府邸的管家，并且也是指控他偷窃Sarek重要文件证物的始作俑者。

“Dvasu？”Jim忿忿，“他就是个彻头彻尾的E’shua！”他背靠着墙，这么和Spock低声却气愤地念叨着。还有不到一个星期他就要结束这趟瓦肯之旅了，却在这样的节骨眼上出现如此指控——简直荒唐！  
“礼貌用语，Jim。”Spock被派过来看住人类男孩“不让他因为冲动而做出后悔之事”。他瞥了一眼灯下正在声嘶力竭（以瓦肯标准来看，是这样了）争辩的Sdvasu，他也同样不喜欢这位太过自视清高的管家；但瓦肯人不该有喜好，他当然不会说出来，“他名字中含有Dvasu不代表他就是个信徒；同样，不可随便侮辱他人为恶魔。”

他的小伙伴用鼻子哼了一声。Spock看得出来Jim有多么不开心，谁都不会喜欢被指控偷窃别人的东西——尤其是，那个扳指意义重大（虽然Spock不太清楚具体有什么作用），它收在Sarek的书房中一个上了密码锁的柜子，保存了很多年，却在今天不翼而飞。  
Sarek的书房里全是些老古董的书籍，Surak圣训之类的，甚至连Spock都不爱看，但Jim却兴致勃勃——Sarek鼓励孩子们多读Surak，他自己就是个虔诚的哲学追随者；因此，Jim获得了随意进入他书房、随意翻看任何一本书的特权。说是特权，就意味着别人没有，连仆役都不能没有通报地打扫。

这就是为什么Jim至今无法“洗脱”他的盗窃“嫌疑”。

这个早晨Sarek和Amanda出门处理成年人的工作任务，而家里的仆役各司其职。Spock有一堂课而Jim没有，后者多半会泡在书房和那些厚重的纸质书里——这是所有人都知道的事情。

中午父母们回来的时候扳指消失了。Sarek没有动怒，他在查明真相之前向来足够冷静；而Sdvasu言之凿凿，只可能是这个人类进入过Sarek的书房——并且，Jim的学识足够让他解开柜子的密码。  
“我该感谢他这么赏识我吗？”Jim不屑道。  
Spock皱起眉，那边成年人们的讨论似乎告一断落，Sarek正向他们走来：情况看起来不妙，在他们身后，Sdvasu看上去得意洋洋，而Amanda则显得十分担忧。

“James。”他的父亲发话了，看起来一点儿也不生气，却给人很重的压迫感，“诚实告诉我，你是否不经允许动过书房里除了书以外的物品？”  
“你不相信我？”Jim拧起了眉毛，完完全全忘记了礼貌（他平日里很敬重Sarek的），“你宁可相信他的胡言乱语——”他的手指指向Sdvasu，但眼睛却看着Sarek，并且燃着怒火，“也不相信我的话？我要你那破烂玩意儿有什么用——天杀的我连见都没见过！”  
“注意言语，Kirk。”这回Sarek有些隐隐的怒意了，“不要试图比较你与Sdvasu在这个家里的重要性。”

Spock知道他的意思是这比较没有意义，但是这话到了人类孩子那儿就完全成了另一个意思：Jim眼睛里的怒火消失了，随着Sarek刚才那句话风吹烛火般熄灭，慢慢浮上一层冰凉的伤心；Spock下意识紧张起来，他感觉得到Jim的悲伤——不是看，而是……感受。那几乎是一种有型的刺痛。  
Jim不再向一开始那样高高昂着头，而是垂下眼睛，嚅嗫了一下，声音也轻了许多：“抱歉，是我把自己看得太重要——我只是个访客。”

“Jim——”Spock出声想要打断他的自我贬低：Jim不止是个访客那么简单，他是他的朋友，当然也可以是他的家人。  
但Jim没有看他，转过身跑了出去。

“Sarek！”Amanda生气地喊着一家之主的名字，有些无措，她知道Sarek的话一定伤到那孩子的心了；她又呼唤了一下呆立在原地的儿子，而Spock抬起眼睛有些茫然地看了她一下，猛然反应过来，向着Jim跑开的地方追过去。

在他身后，Sarek重重地叹了一口气，而Spock没有听见。

/

Jim没有想着府邸外跑去，而是穿过了长廊消失在视觉死角。Spock追过去在卧室和书房、以及Jim平时爱去的地方找了个遍，都没有看见金头发的男孩儿。最后他在路过厨房的时候分心边走边看，差点撞上大肚子厨娘T’Kooveh，而她看起来已经知晓发生了什么，一双浅蓝色的眼睛显得很担忧。  
她扶住Spock让他和自己的肚子保持一段距离，然后告诉他，她好像看见了Jim，男孩儿也许会在花园。

Spock在向她道歉和道谢之后匆匆走向花园。瓦肯的夜晚依旧寒意浓重，连他自己都感到了一丝低温带来的不适。最终他在开满Waneti的花墙之下找到了把自己蜷缩成一个小球的地球男孩，脸上带着还没风干的泪痕，泄气又难过。

这样小小的、失落的、被垂着头的花儿陪伴着的Jim，Spock总觉得……有一些似曾相识。  
在哪里呢？  
他不记得了。

Spock走向他的朋友，在Jim面前蹲下来，用手去掰他的肩膀，但是后者却没有反应。Spock组织了一下措辞：“别……哭，Jim。”  
“我没有。”  
“你正在哭泣。”  
“我才没有。”  
“你的确有。”  
“我……”Jim总算愿意抬起头看他了，虽然是怒目而视，“我说没有就是没有。”  
Spock惊讶地发现自己甚至已经习惯于他不合逻辑、不讲理的思维方式了：“我可以承认你没有哭泣。”

没了反驳让小孩再一次像个被戳漏气的气球那样低落下去。Jim抱着双腿，下巴磕在膝盖上：“他们不相信我，Spock。可我没有拿Sarek的东西——我真的没有。我今天甚至没有去过书房——早上我睡到很晚，接着在我们房间吃了东西，玩了会PADD。就只是这样而已，我没有去书房。”他重复着，“可没有人相信我。”

“我相信你。”Spock下意识地回答道，犹豫了一秒钟，“母亲也是。”  
“Amanda也是吗？”Jim怀疑地挑起眉毛。  
“我相信她是的。”Spock说。  
“好吧。你相信我，唔……我知道你会相信我的。”Jim看起来完全没有因为这件事儿高兴起来，“可你没法儿证明这个。”他把自己更加蜷缩起来，声音埋到膝盖里模糊不清：“我差点以为……这里会是个家。”

Spock明明没有触碰他，却感受到了Jim的心碎。但他没有去细究Jim所说的话是什么意思，他的注意力在另一件事儿上：他的脑海里像监控探头一样在重放一些场景，Jim躺在他们的床上，转来转去，滚来滚去，就这么消磨了一上午——他的确没有去Sarek的书房。  
可是……Spock有些迷惑，他为什么会看到这些画面？


	10. 番外一 生死歌

（Sdvasu/T'Kooveh）

1.

小时候有人和她说过的，千百年前罗慕兰和瓦肯是一家。但她不相信——否则怎么会被罗慕兰人拐卖到这个人生地不熟的地方做女工呢？很久以后她才意识到，做女工已经是很好的待遇了，最起码只是劳累而薪资微薄，最起码没有身心皆被摧残。  
那是个古老的手工工场，处在沙漠深处的地下，不受任何人监管，基于一些她不清楚的原因无法使用过自动化生产。她甚至不知道在瓦肯星上居然也有这种灰色地带，肮脏协议没有哪个种族能避免，即便是瓦肯。她就是在那儿认识了Sdvasu，那年她15岁，而他18，眉眼英挺，沉默寡言。

Sdvasu……并不是瓦肯人。他是罗慕兰后裔，血统纯正，虽然善于伪装，但基因不骗人。他被他的同胞拐骗至此，已经做了八年工了。他对任何人——瓦肯和罗慕兰都是——怀着满腔恨意，忍辱负重这些年，没有哪一天不策划着逃跑。他的计划逐渐成形，天时地利人和，却突然多出来个小姑娘。  
小姑娘成天用浅蓝色的眼睛好奇地瞧着他，等到他捕捉到视线回望过去时又迅速转开眼睛——那种带着羞涩的神情可一点儿也不像个瓦肯人。  
他也对她好奇起来。

人和人之间的吸引力是天然的，即便没有后天加成，有时候化学反应就是那么神奇。他们开始在午饭时间一起用餐，在（极其少有的）休息时间里闲聊。  
他感觉得到t’koove对自己的爱慕，十来岁情窦初开的女孩子还不懂得掩饰自己。有一天他问她，想不想去外面的世界看看。  
外面？女孩眨眨眼，她已经在这个地下工厂度过暗无天日的三年了，几乎忘记了外面是什么样子。  
Sdvasu忽然激动地抓住她的手，而这般亲密的动作让她的脸颊泛起迷人的绿晕；Sdvasu深色的眼睛盯着她，郑重其事：跟我走吧。

 

2.

第一次逃跑一点儿都不顺利。还没到门口，他们就被领班发现了。那些管事的人把他们揪回去，女孩关禁闭，而男孩被狠狠打了一顿，饿了两天。  
等到再次相见已经是一个星期以后了，Sdvasu如此憔悴，而T'Kooveh则红肿着双眼。  
“不。”T'Kooveh流着泪摇头，“我们哪儿都不去。留下来。”  
Sdvasu用累累伤口的手指抚摸她的脸颊：“我一定会带你离开。”

/

第二次依然失败了，一个瓦肯男孩察觉到他们的逃跑计划并且举报了他们。  
然后是第三次。  
第四次。  
第五次  
……   
每一次失败之后他们受到的惩罚更加残酷，到后来他在T'Kooveh身上也发现了鞭笞的伤痕。  
他发誓他这辈子都不会原谅这些人——瓦肯人，或是罗慕兰人。

 

3.

曙光是一次突击检查，不知道谁发现了这个灰色的工厂并且向瓦肯的长老院高发。这个工厂已经存在很久了，它牵扯的利益太过复杂庞大，曾经一些知情的长老们都是睁一只眼闭一只眼心照不宣。但现在理事层换进来新鲜血液，年轻气盛的Surak后裔Sarek无法眼睁睁看着这样龌龊的事情发生在自己的母星上（据说他和他爱的人相遇也极其坎坷，Sarek对人贩子深恶痛绝）。

过程种种有多曲折，关在地牢里的人们概不知情。最终Sarek解救了他们，T'Kooveh视他如神明，甘愿做Sarek家的仆役。瓦肯上的等级阶层如此诡异，仆役总是要高于工人。  
T'Kooveh仅仅是想要表达无以言说的谢意，但Sdvasu的理解却有了偏差：他以为他的女孩儿爱上了这位英勇神武的瓦肯人——这样他的怒火、挫败、沮丧、仇恨交杂在一起烧毁了理智，和T'Kooveh分了手，远走高飞。

离得再远也割不断这段牵连和挂念，终于在几年之后他忍不住返回Shi’kahr，去了Sarek的家——那时候已经是大使府邸了——有一个空缺的管家名额，而他争取到了那个。  
几年的时间里他乔装打扮，去掉了属于罗慕兰的张狂纹身，悉心学习瓦肯人的一举一动，现在谁也不能看出他隶属别的种族。Sarek没有认出他——最起码，在他的认知中，没有认出来。

他依旧是憎恨这个星球和这个种族的，包括Sarek。他不能原谅他，即使后者将他的生活解救于水火、还给了他心爱的女孩儿遮风避雨、衣食富足。  
他在大使府邸住下来，远远看着T'Kooveh。瓦肯姑娘当然第一眼就看穿他的伪装——但她没有质问。他不说，她就不戳破。

那时候Sarek已经有了一位美丽的妻子，还有个蹒跚学步的孩子。在大使府里他地位颇高，待遇不薄，和心爱的人遥遥相守，生活平静，无风无雨。  
直到……T'Kooveh被确诊出了Nekon-tor血液病，而且，那时候她已经怀上了另一个小生命。

 

4.

Nekon-tor有多严重，私人医生的专业术语他听不懂，只知道T’Kooveh也许撑不到孩子生下来。治疗费用是一个可怕的天文数字，他们俩的薪资和积蓄远远不够，而他也无法在短时间内筹得这么多信用点：他可是个“黑户”，从一开始待遇就比别人低一等。  
T’Kooveh提议请求大使和夫人借点儿钱，但他没有丝毫犹豫否决了：他根本不信任这些人，更不相信他们会为了一个仆役倾尽财力——他是这儿的管家，他清楚Sarek家的财力；Nekon-tor是个无底洞，而且治愈的先例寥寥无几。

T’Kooveh不怕死，瓦肯人从不恐惧。但她想生下这个孩子，她的一辈子都和Sdvasu绑在一起，这是她爱过的第一个也是最后一个人。如果她注定要离开，最起码要给他留下些什么，她舍不得他一个人孤零零地活在这世上。

愁绪慢慢拧变扭曲成了邪念，Sdvasu知道那个权利扳指。他知道它的价值（没有上限的提款机），知道它的位置（书房第二排书架第三本书的暗格，打开之后第六个柜子），甚至解得开它的密码（Amanda答应求婚的日期和Spock第一次叫爸爸改编而成的算式解）。  
为了他的爱人和孩子，他无所畏惧。只要能将T’Kooveh送去最好的医疗地点、让他们的孩子平安地诞生，他不介意自己会收到最严厉的刑法。

但当三个月前，他从Sarek的行程上看到这个陌生地球小孩儿的名字时，觉得有个没有武力值、没有地位、没有瓦肯公民资格的替罪羊……也不错。

栽赃陷害，从长计议。上百天的细细策划他从来没有告诉过T’Kooveh，直到……事发东窗。

/

“不。Sdvasu，你必须坦诚。”  
“他只有十岁，这罪名会跟随他一辈子。”  
“他是个好孩子。事实上，James比我曾认识和接触过的93.22%的瓦肯孩童都更为优秀。”  
“这不仅仅是他一人的事情，这将会引起地球和瓦肯的外交争端；你比任何人都清楚这样性质恶劣的盗窃事件会引起怎样的结果。”

他沉默地看着她，他的瓦肯姑娘依旧如此迷人，一如初遇。T’Kooveh牵过他的手，摸索着指节，然后将他的手掌轻轻覆在自己高高隆起的腹部，用那双美丽的浅蓝色眼睛望着他：“你认为，他会希望自己……是用一个弥天大谎而交换来的生命吗？”

 

5.

他受到的惩罚很轻——比他想象之中轻得多，仅仅是打包好所有的东西被遣送回罗慕兰星，并且永世不可再踏进瓦肯一步。

T’Kooveh怕情绪失控没有来送他，他也不让她送：他为了他的女孩儿英勇一辈子，总不能让她看见自己最狼狈、最卑劣的一面。登上穿梭机后他在窗边坐下，透过小小的舷窗看到站在不远处的两个男孩儿，Jim正紧紧搂着Spock的一边胳膊，满眼满心的不信任，后者则低声劝慰着他什么。Sdvasu叹了口气，说到底，他和这孩子本无冤无仇，但——  
不过这些都不重要了。他将不会见到Jim，不会见到Spock，不会见到瓦肯红色的天空红色的沙漠。他和这儿最后的联系，是Amanda答应他孩子生下来以后将会给他发一段录像，并且……仅此一条。

而他并无太多奢望，只求自己的血肉在未来，也会有一个如Spock对Jim那样的人，来保护他。

他闭上眼睛，穿梭机启动的嗡鸣填补了意识中的空白。  
他永永远远失去了命中的一部分，再也不会完整。

 

FIN


	11. 告别仪式

最开始的时候，Jim没有朋友，但是有个哥哥。四岁以前Sam一人身兼多职，既当爸又当妈，偶尔还得做回本职工作当哥哥带他玩儿。四岁以后他们的生活中多了一个Frank，Sam不再像从前一样与他亲密无间；再往后，Sam离开了，丢下了无助的小弟弟。  
四岁的确是个太小太小的年纪，Jim实在记不清那几年里Sam究竟带他玩儿了些什么；开始记事之后他又总是因为比同龄人聪明太多、并且因是个“没爹没娘的野孩子”而被排挤。  
所以Jim没有朋友。

——过去没朋友。现在有了，他有一个瓦肯小木头Spock。不过遗憾的是，这个朋友他也即将失去了。

在两个月前，他大概无论如何也想不到这个看似枯燥的瓦肯夏列营究竟会给他的生活和以后的人生带来怎样翻天覆地的变化。如今他不仅学会了瓦肯式精密简洁的思维习惯，还学会了一些瓦肯语（甚至是最古老的那种，不过没人信他——他们都不会），收获了长达两个月的母爱和……好吧，算作父爱吧；他认识了最棒的老师Syran，还跟Stonn的小团体不打不相识……  
最重要的是，他认识了Spock。

相遇最初谁也没给谁留下好印象，好在总有一些事儿可以扭转这种情绪：他们现在是朋友了，他喜欢Spock，Spock也喜欢他——虽然那个木头从来不肯开口承认，但是他就是知道。  
可Jim该回家了，回到那个人口密度最高、却又冷清异常的地球，回到他只剩一个酒鬼继父的空荡荡大房子里去。他将失去和Sarek辩驳到唾沫横飞的机会，失去依偎在Amanda身边听她讲故事的机会，最重要的是，他不能再看见Spock了——一想到今后的岁月里再也看不见那个可笑发型、巧克力色眼睛的呆板小伙伴，他就觉得胃沉到海底去。

他怎么能离开Spock呢？他不想离开。

Jim紧紧攥着Spock的胳膊，一头乱糟糟的金发埋在他颈窝里。这几日的午睡和晚睡他都这样四肢八抓鱼似的缠在Spock身上，缠到两个人都热得出了汗也不肯松开，好像这样就能真的不让他们两人分开似的——在小男孩的心里，的确有这么一点隐秘的希冀：如果他能这样长在Spock身上了，那就再也没有什么能让他离开他了吧？

Jim见过很多瓦肯人，他们对肢体接触都极其排斥，皆认为那是一件亲昵私密和羞耻的事情。但是Spock从来不——或者说，已经很久没有拒绝他的肢体接触了；而Jim是个拥抱星人，他喜欢抱抱，除了Amanda，这个冷冰冰星球上就只有Spock肯毫无保留地接受他的拥抱了。  
Spock也喜欢抱着他——极度不合逻辑。两个男孩就这样沉浸在对方的气息中睡去，一夜好梦。

在瓦肯男孩的脑海里有个声音一直在提醒他，瓦肯人不该这样，并且，一个13岁的男孩也不该同别人如此亲密——哪怕是母亲他也开始减少依偎在她身边的时间；对Jim更该如此，他们只是两个月的同伴，他们应该、需要保持距离。  
然后Spock选择忽略了那个声音。

/

“等我回去之后，你会写信给我吗？”  
“Shi’Kahr到Riverside的距离如此遥远，信件往来是不实际的。但是我可以给你写电子邮件。”  
“好嘛。你知道我是那个意思的。”  
“我向你保证，我会发邮件给你。”  
“唔……还会有下一次夏令营吗？我还可以来找你玩儿吗？”  
“我并不知晓VSA的计划。但是，如果有下一次，我将非常欢迎你。”  
“你会去地球找我玩儿吗？”  
“若父亲前往地球时能带领我一同，我会的。”  
“Riverside很小，你找得到我吗？”  
“肯定的。我已在电脑上查看过它的具体坐标，并不繁琐。”

小一点的男孩儿口齿不清絮絮叨叨着什么，越说越困，最后终于不堪眼皮上沉甸甸的重量睡着了。瓦肯少年看着窝在他胸口的金色脑袋——Jim睡着的时候总是微微张着嘴，有时候还会流口水；他在自己面前从最开始的警惕到如今没有了防备，可以睡得很安稳。  
陌生的情感在他胸腔里碰撞，他看着Jim带着熟睡红晕的脸蛋，忽然很想触碰他的精神融合点——两个月里他们经历了很多，玩过很多游戏，也亲密的头挨着头一起看一本书，但精神融合？从来没有。

这太私密了。他们甚至不对外族人做出融合的举动。

Jim的大脑一直是他最为好奇的一处思想宫殿，他想地球男孩如此充满活力，思维也一定是同样的金光闪烁。但未经允许的精神融合是绝不可打破的戒律，他不该对朋友做出如此僭越之举。Spock只得按捺下心中所想，在Jim凌乱的额发上印下一个吻。

/

道别再怎么艰难，分别的时刻总要到来。Jim背着来时的那个属于Sam的大大行李包，而这次里面满满装着Amanda为他准备的东西：书本、模型、塞拉兽的毛绒玩偶、亲手织的毛衣……还有真空密封好的十来粒Waneti花的种子。

Jim踮起脚亲吻她的左边脸颊，然后是右脸。Amanda摸摸他的小脑袋：“照顾好自己，甜心，好吗？”  
男孩点点头，像个大人似的又亲吻她的手背，而这逗笑了她。  
接着Jim和Sarek用地球礼节握了握手——不愧是大使，对这样的礼节没有丝毫生疏，仆役们用怪异的眼神打量他们手掌相贴。  
然后是T’Kooveh。她有些不安，并且这不安他看得出来——结合她没有接受瓦肯教育的童年经历，她的确不像个标准瓦肯人。她没有说话，Jim也没有，他轻轻抱了抱她的肚子。

最后是Spock。瓦肯少年紧紧绷着脸，好像不那样就会泄露什么不合逻辑的情绪一样。Jim深吸一口气，双手反握着书包背带，挪到他面前来，直直对上小伙伴的双眼——他一定会怀念那双温暖的焦糖色眼睛的。  
“Jim。”Spock开口。  
Jim等了一会儿没等到下文，所以他回答：“Spock。”  
“Jim……”  
“Spock？”  
“……Jim。”  
“Spock。”

男孩歪着头，开始把互叫名字当作了一场游戏或者……竞技。不过很快这个游戏就这么中断了，Syran老师催促他尽快等上穿梭机。  
Jim挠挠头发：“……好吧。”他说。然后小孩做了一次深呼吸，鼓起勇气跑到少年面前跳起来抱住他，紧紧的一个拥抱，而后者也抬起手圈住他；Jim在他耳边喃喃着，再见，Spocky。然后他踮起脚在瓦肯男孩的脸颊上印下一个响亮的吻，在后者能反应过来之前跑开了，跟在Syran后面跳上穿梭机。

 

“……再见，Jim。”  
仿佛过去了一个世纪那么久、连穿梭机扬起的尘土都已经重新平静下来之后，Spock立在原地遥望着小伙伴离去的方向，在心里轻声说。

而另一边已经登上舰船、放下遮光板准备把自己丢进睡眠里的Jim忽然脑海中一阵颤动，好像听见Spock在同他道别——随即男孩晃晃头，抛弃了自己不切实际的想法——舰船即将升入太空，他们已经相隔这么远了，一定是幻觉。


	12. 长却

男孩儿跟同伴们用力地挥了挥手，然后从悬浮校车上跳下来，感应门验证了他的虹膜和声纹在他冲进家里之前打开了，蹬掉的鞋子两只被扔的相隔很远。男孩直奔自己的房间，锁上门，从包里摸出PADD来，调整到视讯模式——今天是周末，终于到了每个星期一次的视频通话时间，Jim从早上就开始期待着，兴奋不已，好不容易挨到了下午放学，满心只有视频这一件事儿，晚饭也被忘到了九霄云外。

他趴到床上，手理了理乱七八糟的头发，看着代表讯号连接的小人在两个人的窗口之前跳来跳去。Jim看了一眼时间，然后又重新盯着做着早操动作的小人，切切实实体会了一把“心急如焚”。他往旁边一倒，举起PADD念叨着，快接呀……快接呀。  
通讯那头的人似乎听到了他的呼唤，小小人停下跳跃的动作，全身被朱红色的光包裹住，接着，PADD的窗口上显出另一张严肃的脸。  
“Jim。”  
Jim刚才差点要抱着PADD在床上打滚了，现在一个激灵爬起来，又成了跪坐的姿势，脸几乎要贴到屏幕上去：“嗨！”

瓦肯少年看见他也瞪大了眼睛，随即Jim意识到自己的头发可能过于凌乱——在回来的校车上和邻座扭打成一团，刚才又在床上折腾，现在也许比鸟窝还要适合小鸟儿盘踞。他不好意思地挠了挠头发，嘿嘿笑了一下：“别介意。”  
Spock摇摇头：“我已习惯。”他的确没那么介意Jim的装束问题——反正男孩儿永远这样。他看起来因为这通视讯很开心，深色的眼睛里带着Jim最熟悉的那种温暖笑意——只对他而展现。

“所以，这周怎么样，huh？”Jim决定找一个话题让他们回到正常交流轨道，而不是专注于发型问题。  
“一如既往。研究一些瓦肯濒危植物，和学习粒子等量射线。等到6.9个月后、我正式进入15周岁时，我便可以开始准备VSA初级课堂的考试。我已经决定邀请Syran先生做我的导师，他对此选择表示满意。在接下来的5.83个月里，他会辅导我的专业课程。”Spock说，“因此我的生活……平和而充沛。”  
平和而充沛——也只有从Spock口中才能说出这种形容词了吧？Jim问：“Syran最近怎样？我很想念他。”  
“他很好。并且，如果你需要，我可以传达你的思念之情。”  
“好的。那么你要听听我这周的生活吗？”  
“乐意至极。”

Jim挪了挪位置，从跪坐变成了靠在床头，随手拿了个靠垫抱在怀里，下巴垫在上面：“Frank这一周都不在家——你知道我期盼这种机会多久了吗？总算等到了。他要去参加什么越野竞赛，顺便秀一秀他的老古董车们。Sam前两件给我发邮件了，说他想要出去看看——我是说，他打算离开地球。也许离开之前他会回爱荷华看看我，不过这只是我猜测的。对啦，我偷偷在复制机里加了一种新的编程模式，这样它就可以跳出罗勒烤鸡啦。还有酸奶——虽然口味不怎么新鲜。唔，学校也就那样，我今天教训了一个小子。”  
“暴力不可取，Jim。”  
“我没有打他啦。但我让他在他喜欢的姑娘面前出了丑——他以后一定会绕着我走的。他真的很讨厌，像那时候的Stonn一样。”  
Spock眨眨眼睛：“Stonn已不再……令人生厌。”  
Jim笑道：“那可都得归功于我！”  
Spock的表情也柔和下来：“的确。我感谢你的努力。”

他们就这么有一搭没一搭地聊着，Jim的叙事方式向来颠来倒去，而Spock则井井有条；但他们总是可以没有任何障碍地理解对方——这像是中天然的技能，总能在对方的话语中抓到所有重要的、有价值的信息。  
算算他从瓦肯夏令营回来也已经一年了，即便瓦肯少年一直也没找到机会来地球玩儿一趟，但Spock和他一直保持着一周一次的视讯通话，偶尔还会有Amanda，甚至有一次Sarek也加入了短暂的问候；这极大地安慰了Jim：即便他在家里的确孤身一人，可是他有另一个家庭——仅仅与他隔着一个屏幕。

这已经足够，他不能再奢求更多了。

/

12岁生日的那天他收到了一个来自遥远星星的礼物。

在四岁那年Frank的到来终结了他原本就如此可悲的生日之后，他再也没有庆祝过诞生之日，即使Sam以带他出去玩儿这种借口也不可以。妈妈不记得他的生日，事实上他想她永远不会忘记，只是不愿再提起罢了；他可以理解这个的。爸爸曾经的同事们可能会捎来一些小礼物，但星联平时的补偿已经够多了，他不想要这种施舍。他在学校里从不提这些事儿，即便小小的Riverside什么都藏不住，所有人都知道他是英勇舰长的遗孤；没有老师或者同学关心他的生日，而他对这种忽略是感激的。

所以，这个礼物一定来自瓦肯。他实在对这个红色星球充满了好感——James Kirk这短短的一辈子、小小的人生里，那儿标志着所有温暖和美好。

Jim还是很相信星际邮件的速度和质量的，那个用Waneti装饰的蛋糕直到他打开的时候居然还完好无损，包装边缘甚至没有沾到奶油。蛋糕上用着鲜奶油写着一行漂亮的瓦肯语“生日快乐”，而起笔的那里缀着一朵浅紫色的Waneti花，尾笔勾连着空白，Jim心领神会，跑到房间里把玻璃花盆里他种植的花儿掐下来最大最好看的一朵（他还是心疼了一下），把它小心翼翼粘到蛋糕上。  
接着他打开PADD，今天不是视讯的日子，他得遵守规则忍着思念不与Spock通话。但是Spock寄来了一段视频。

瓦肯少年又高了些，Jim觉得自己得再多吃一些蔬菜和肉还有牛奶才能赶上他了。他看着镜头上方——一定是Amanda——有些犹豫，然后清了清喉咙，用他正处于变声期的嗓音给Jim唱了一首生日快乐歌。  
一个瓦肯人唱的生日快乐歌。在那之前Jim甚至不知道瓦肯人也有音乐这种东西——他们的休闲就只是看看书下下棋什么的。显然歌儿是Amanda教给儿子的，Spock唱的一板一眼，虽然韵律精准不跑调，但一点儿都不优美，可Jim决定不嫌弃他，他听着听着大笑起来。

他抱着寄来的另外一个礼物——几乎等身大的I-Chaya玩偶（只不过它比瓦肯的那只要柔软无害得多），看着Spock仿佛受刑完成一般唱完歌，接着Amanda把摄像头稳定好，也加入到画面来，她还挥手喊来她的丈夫，然后一家三口一起祝他生日快乐。  
过12岁的小孩在空无一人的大房子里抱紧玩偶，觉得这一切美好的像是梦境。Jim想象着Spock平时是怎样抱着I-Chaya——以后他想念Spock的时候，他也能这么抱着它了。


End file.
